Lonesome Winter
by TheMisadventurer
Summary: The wind was howling throw the leafless trees and pushed the two man forward while the cool air numbed their legs. It was getting worse as the night crawled into the countryside, the dark swallowing everything in sight. Juste nudged Maxim's arm, pointing into the distance. A small hut. That would give the two friends shelter from the winter for a night.


All right!

Hey there, guys, this is a One-Shot for a friend of mine! Besides, the world lacks Juste/Maxim fanfictions, so I shall help it.

Anyway! I hope, you enjoy it!

* * *

It was dreadful to travel during winter.

The weather could stop you at any time, the cold was eating away one's power. The darkness would vanquish the day way faster than normally, the night has taken people's lives without mercy before. Nobody even dared to set a foot outside when the moon was shining through the gray blanket of clouds.

The two young men were lucky enough to have reached a small, wodden hut near their road before the night had completely taken over the countryside. Nobody lived inside it, the hut was rather abandoned as well for it didn't contain anything inside it. The walls were untight, some parts of it rotten. With the heavy, cold wind knocking against the hideout, they had believed that it would break at any moment. A breeze crept into the lonely building, causing the vampire hunters to shiver as they tried to make a fire.

"Do you think, we can continue tomorrow, Maxim?" The taller one rubbed over his silver bracelet, the thumb carefully caressing the red jewel as he looked out of the window. It had already started snowing; thick snow flakes floated towards the earth and covered the ground completely, becoming a big contrast to the black and gray of the winter. The vampire hunter was doubting his own question though, he could already guess that it would be too hard to continue the next day.

Before his childhood friend would answer, he had actually succeeded making a fire. With a proud grin, the blackhaired hunter turned back to him. "We have promised Lydie to come back as soon as possible once we were done with our training! We can't let her down! You're normally not like this, Juste!" Maxim patted the ground next to him and Juste approached him with a sigh. Their last adventure had made him careful, he didn't want his friend to get hurt or sick. Especially not after Juste had almost killed him.

"Do you feel better?", he asked instead, looking at Maxim's neck which carried a wide scar from their battle. If it wasn't for Maxim's willpower, he might have died. His old friend shivered at the touch of Juste's hand and he fidged away, rubbing over his wound, looked away and chuckled weakly.

"I keep telling you, I'm all right."

"And you also keep acting like, you're tougher than you are!" It was Juste who was grinning now. Even when Maxim lightly punched his arm with a growl, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. No one would ever deny that these two were the best friends, made for each other.

That didn't mean that they didn't have any rivalry. They would always fight each other, trying to find out who was better which was Juste most of the time. After all, the Belmont blood was running through his veins; the blood of a family clan that was never beaten. Of course, Maxim was a talented fighter as well. Juste never doubted that he was one of the strongest vampire killers out there.

"It takes more than the destroyer of Dracula to take me down!" Maxim winked with a grin and his friend laughed again, patted his shoulder before laying his arm around him. The grin of the blackhaired man ceased immediately, he looked up to him in surprise. "I-I know, you grew rather clingy after all of this, I understand, but-"

"Maxim, I'm just tired from the travel...", Juste mumbled with a sigh and rested his chin on his friend's head. Oh, but he was right, Juste did grow clingy after almost losing Maxim. Same counted for Lydie, but she always found a way to escape and wiggle out of his embrace if it got too tight. Maxim, however, didn't fight back. At least, not much. He would complain from time to time, but now, he seemed to enjoy the warmth of the other which might come from the fact that it was just slowly getting warmer with the fire while their shadows were dancing on the rotten walls of the hut, flickering with every movement of the flames.

Yet, this time, Maxim nuzzled to him and Juste gazed down to him, not sure what to do. It felt nice, he couldn't deny that. Even if Maxim probably didn't want to hear it, Juste felt like a protector after he slowly layed his arms around the smaller one. For a moment, he felt needed, wanted as he was comforting the other one. His hand opened the little ponytail and ran through the wavy hair.

"What... Are you doing?", Maxim whispered shyly, fidging around, but didn't break free. On the contrary, he was cuddling closer like a kitten. He was obviously enjoying how Juste was caressing his hair. But instead of an answer, Maxim only heard him chuckle and felt the rumbling in Juste's chest which caused Maxim's heart to skip a beat. Unknown heat crawled up Juste's body, he tried to surpress it, but all he could do was letting out another sigh and pressing his dear friend closer to him. He didn't know what was happening to him when his chest tightned up because of this embrace. They were sharing such intimate warmth right now, he could barely handle the thought. Just as he thought that was the worst of his problems, Maxim looked up to him with his gray eyes, as dark and sharp as steel. Juste caught his own breath, felt his blood flushing into his cheeks.

Maxim slightly pouted, his lower lip was trembling a tad. "You don't only get to be the strongest of them all, but also the one with the most exotic eye colour, I have ever seen. That's unfair, don't you think?" He poked Juste's nose, continued to stare into those light blue eyes, stained with blobs of gray. Truely, these were eyes he could look into for a long time, trying to figure out if his eyes were actually blue with gray blobs or gray with blue blobs.

"You talk too much, my friend", Juste mumbled, his breath growing deeper, wishing that he could look away from him, but his gaze was fixed on the other. However, what he did next wasn't really helping to solve his current problem. - Whatever it was. - At least, it stopped Maxim talking, since Juste was tired to hear about all his childish jealousy. The taller one had grabbed him by his chin, leaned in and pressed his lips against his friend's.

Yes, it did stop Maxim from whatever he was thinking. His face went bright red, then he pulled away gasping, covered his own mouth with his eyes wide open, filled with shock and surprise. It took Juste a while before he realized what he had done. His hands took both of Maxim's shoulders as he was apologizing to him with shaky words. How he was a tired fool, probably got carried away with his numbed and troubled mind and how parts of his brain most have turned to ice during their travel. Maxim should just forgive him for what he did and forget about it; he didn't want to lose such a dear friend because of a silly mistake.

However, Maxim didn't feel like listening either and gulped with fear before throwing his arms around Juste's neck, returning the kiss forcefully. His hands slid up from his back to Juste's burning cheeks, caressing them both and resting them on the back of his neck.

Whatever was going on right now, Juste liked it. He desired the touch of his friend, the warm lips of his friend on his own. His sense melted away and soon he forgot about his surroundings, couldn't hear the wind on the outside anymore nor could he see the flickering light of the fire. All he cared for was the man right in front of him who was blazing up his emotions. Juste tightened the embrace even more, his mind was slowly shutting off. Without any hesitation, he returned the kiss carefully before Maxim could pull away.

"Juste..." It was a mere sigh, gently brushing over the lips of his friend. Juste could feel his heart swelter with affection as he heard Maxim whispering his name. What a sweet tone his voice had when it was all shaky, filled with anticipation and feelings that neither one of them could describe. He could also feel his fingers trembling against his neck, nervously moving up and down. "Do it... Again..."

Juste didn't give it a second thought, of course he would obey Maxim's order. His eyes had hungrily stared at his lips anyway which were now red from their kissing. He grabbed him once more, pulling him into a kiss and breathed in sharpy, taking in the scent of his friend that was driving him insane in this moment. The smell of leather, cold sweat and combat and soon Juste desired to taste more than his lips. He moved down to his jaw, his neck and softly sucked on the skin, causing Maxim to groan out delicately and he grabbed Juste's silver hair in pleasure, entangled his fingers in his straight strands and softly pulled them. His tongue flickered out, drew tiny circles with his tip and his hands lightly massaged his hips. What dulcet sounds his friend let out once Juste was caressing him more intensively. He could have continued like this for hours, teasing Maxim more and more until he'd cling to him helplessly, drunk from his desire.

Unfortunately, Juste didn't get as far as he wanted to, since Maxim pulled away almost violently and took deep breaths, rubbed over the spots on his neck where his friend had kissed him so delightfully.

"We should... Rest instead", he panted, his voice still trembling heatedly. You could clearly see how hard he was trying to push away his other emotions, ignoring what he had felt a few seconds ago. "We need the energy tomorrow if we wish to get home."

Juste didn't reply, he could accept this request as well though. His friend was right after all, they had to advance fast the next day. It was foolish to waste time this night with...

Whatever they were doing.

Lydie surely wouldn't be told any of this. But she might notice the change in them; the young woman was good at things like that, sensing the air and all.

The Belmont was hoping with all his might that she wouldn't this time.


End file.
